The Perfect OC
by qwerty01010101
Summary: Amy Smith's a first year in Hogwarts. A few months ago, she was dubber 'the perfect OC' by the Mary Sue Checker, an incident she now has no recollection of. But Amy knows she's out of place and, with the help of Generic Black Cat, she must find herself


_**A/N:** Well, my last story, 'The Mary Sue Checker' was pretty popular. Well, yeah, OK, it wasn't. But it got not a single bad review (so far…) so I thought I'd carry on the story of when Amy goes off to Hogwarts._

**Disclaimer:** No, don't own it. Actually _–looks in mirror. Is still not JKR-_… never mind.

**The Perfect OC**

Amy Smith was in her first year at Hogwarts. She… well… she wasn't short. And she wasn't tall either. Those things would make her stand out. Her and Generic Cat shared a room with some Generic Roommates in her house. Grade wise… friend wise… health wise, Amy was doing fine. But she was feeling like she was missing something.

First off, her hair never seemed to grow. It was always the same bob. Also, it seemed that the teachers never talked to her. She always seemed to be stuck with the generic Middle of the Classroom Seat. Her wardrobe, no matter what clothes she packed, ended up being filled with the same school uniform and, for some reason, full length tartan skirts. Another strange thing was that whenever she went near anyone with the last name 'Granger' 'Weasley' or 'Potter' a voice would yell 'Mary Sues can't know JK's characters!' in her ear and she'd reappear somewhere else in the castle.

She also had dreams about playing the recorder and red dragons that would ask her "Ydych chi wedi bod yma o'r blaen?" in an echoing voice. But that probably had nothing to do with any of the other stuff, right?

One night, after she'd done the homework that every Hogwarts student does right before they sleep, Amy had another of those strange dreams.

She was standing in a forest, next to a large hill. Next to her, a small creek flowed. Flouting in the water was a small, brown recorder. As Amy reached down to pick it up, she saw her reflection. She wasn't Amy. Well, she was, of course, but her body was different. Very different. Her hair had changed, her eyes had changed, her age had changed. Strangely, Amy felt at home looking like this.

Not moving from her kneeling position next to the creek, Amy put the recorder to her lips and music erupted from the wooden instrument.

'C…B…C…A...' Though Amy, as her mind recognised the notes to the song. The song… what was it called? The name was on the tip of her tongue.

"Mae Hen Wlad Fy Nhadau," Said the red dragon that had just appeared next to her.

He offered Amy his claw and pulled her to a standing position.

"Bore da, Amelia" He continued.

'How strange,' Thought Amy. Why was he calling her Amelia? And why was he wishing her good morning when the sun was just setting? Wait a second… did she just understand what the dragon had said? No, she couldn't have. It was just nonsense.

"I'm not Amelia," Said Amy. She wanted to say 'Amelia' again. It sounded right.

"Ble mae Amelia?" He asked, looking at her quizzically. Amy was tempted to answer "I don't know", but that would mean that she was understanding him. Instead, she stayed silent.

The dragon looked Amy in the eyes.

"Ach Amelia." He said and took the recorder from Amy's hands.

"Hwyl am nawr." He said, and flew away.

Amy opened her eyes to the sunny Hogwarts bedroom she slept in.

'Back in the real world' she thought. Wait, something didn't seem right about that. Yes, the world was real enough, but was it all true?

**A/N:**_ Woah… this story looks to be a tad serious. How strange. Now… a bit of background info you'll all need._

**The Welsh Phrases Spoken by the Red Dragon**

**Bore Da**: Good morning.

**Ydych chi wedi bod yma o'r blaen:** Have you been here before?

**Mae Hen Wlad Fy Nhadau:** The Land of My Fathers. It's the Welsh national anthem and the name of the song that 'Amy' was 'playing' on 'her' recorder. Hehehe, quotation marks are fun.

**Ble mae Amelia:** Where is Amelia?

**Ach Amelia:** You're Amelia.

**Hwyl am nawr:** Bye for now.

Now some random things to note; First, the dragon speaks the Southern Welsh dialect (most of Wales speaks English, but the parts that don't speak either the south or the north dialect of Welsh Gaelic). Also, don't attempt to impress your Welsh speaking mates/teachers/dogs with these phrases. The pronunciation is rather strange and complicated. To give you an example: The Welsh word for Wales is Cymru. It's pronounced Gymree (or Gumree). So, yeah, rather hard. Bore da's an easy one, though. It's said as 'bor- eh dah'.

Well, tara all.


End file.
